Dreamy Fighting
by KenjiMania
Summary: A story request someone asked me from another website. Tina has a dream with the assassin Christie in it, but what's it about? What's going on? And where does Mila fit in this?


**Dead or Alive**

**Dreamy Fighting**

**A story featuring Christie, Tina, Mila.**

**Introduction:** A story request from someone on deviantART. Her name is Tori and she was hoping I could do this for her. Well, I can and I did. This is for you.

* * *

Oh, and this is my first story of 2014. So there's that.

Tina Armstrong squared up as her opponent circled her slowly. Dressed in her gold bikini top, black hot pants, and gold knee-high boots with red flames, she was focused on reacting to her opponent's first move and not thinking about it. The blonde watched as the woman with the white hair moved her arms in a snake-like movement, her fingers pressed together and the thumb rested underneath.

Tina stared into the eyes of Christie, dressed in her white bodysuit with the red snake running from the top to the bottom, the British woman calmly circled the wrestler. Neither seemed willing to make any sort of move, it had been this way for several moments. The calm winds blowing by them as they stood on the top of the helicopter platform that was the landing spot for the Freedom Survivor.

Christie smirked as she moved a bit closer to Tina, steely eyes and a cool expression dotted her face. Tina smiled back and moved a step closer as well. The pair were both fortunate that there was no one to watch them or they would be completely restless.

Tina wasn't sure how or why this fight had been started or whether this was related to the recent completion of the 5th Dead or Alive tournament. She had not participated and really came to watch her friend Mila compete. She did run into several old acquaintances and quite a large number of her fans, but other than that, it was an absolutely uneventful – for her at least – trip to a remote location.

"Any minute dear." Christie said confidently, she continued to smirk as she drew a bit closer.

Tina chuckled. "Sure, hon, whenever you're ready." Not intimidated in the slightest by the Englishwoman. What that blonde boy Eliot saw in her was absolutely nothing of her concern, but then again, he was 18 years old, so he'd find any beautiful woman he'd meet and instantly gravitate towards them.

"Whatever you say." Christie replied licking her lips slowly.

Tina's happy demeanor disappeared as quickly as it had appeared replaced by razor-sharp focus. This was not going to be an easy fight and she didn't expect any different.

Almost instantly, Christie charged and delivered several quick strikes with her hands, Tina ducked and dodged several swipes and blocked a few others as well, before she could counter with strikes of her own, Christie rolled down and lifted herself in the air by her hands and two quick kicks to Tina's chest sent her flying back a few feet.

Using her agility, the blonde landed with less impact than a normal person would in this situation, she squared her shoulders and landed with a thud, before rolling backwards and standing back up, she then ran forward and attempted to deliver a flying shoulder tackle, but Christie bended her knees into a crouched fighting stance and slid to her left.

Tina missed, but rolled forward and spun back around immediately, she caught Christie charging her and attempted to deliver another pair of strikes with her hands. The white-haired woman leaped into the air and spun, two swipes with hands strike Tina on her right shoulder, but Tina quickly recovered and grabbed Christie's wrists when she tried to hit her with another more powerful strike.

Tina smiled at Christie's reaction at being grabbed. "Gotcha."

Christie struggled to break free, but Tina let her go and then delivered three chops to Christie's chest. The British woman staggered back and before she could rebound, Tina planted two front kicks that lifted her up the ground. Before landing, Tina grabbed her by the legs and let her drop to the ground before lifting her up and tossing her over into a full body slam.

Christie felt the wind knocked out of her after impacting the solid metal floor face first. Resting on one elbow she shook the cobwebs out and tried to recover. She could feel Tina getting closer and knew she had to do something – and fast.

Tina approached quickly and was about to jump into the air and do a moonsault on the prone woman. Instead, before she had a chance, her legs were taken out from under her and she was flipped into the air and landed on her shoulders. The former wrestling champion cried out in shock and pain upon the quick counter.

"Don't take to long or this snake will bite." Christie said triumphantly despite her heavy breathing.

Tina looked up and saw Christie resting on one knee, but much to her surprise – she was now dressed differently than before. The woman was now wearing a pop idol costume, as if she was about to go on stage and perform. Tina was confused as to how that had happened.

Before the wrestler could react, Christie lunged and delivered another batch of quick strikes before squatting and turning and delivering several more quick strikes. Tina felt the wind get knocked out of her as she slid back several more feet. As she gasped for breath, Tina rested a hand on the ground and saw that the floor was not metal but instead solid wood. They looked to be in a house of some type with what looked to be worn down concrete walls.

Tina also noticed that her look had also changed into a pop idol outfit, she reached up with her hands and felt a dog collar around her neck. Shaking her head, she got back up and saw Christie charge her. Reacting quickly, Tina wrapped her left arm around the other woman's right and threw her across the way with an arm drag.

The British woman cried out and landed with a thud on the wooden floor, several cracks formed underneath her and dust flew up in the air upon impact. Tina ran over and dropped an elbow to the woman's stomach. Tina then quickly reached for Christie's legs and went into a figure-four leg lock. Christie cried out in pain as her legs were entangled and twisted in different directions briefly.

Tina quickly let go and pulled away. However, Christie suddenly rolled backwards and rested on one knee again as she stared at Tina with a smirk. The blonde couldn't believe what she witnessed as most people couldn't recover that quickly from a quick beating like that.

"It'll take more than that to stop me." Christie boasted as she charged the now standing Tina and started to move her legs around with several vicious kicks. Tina attempted to block them, but some impacted her in the shoulder, ribs and hips.

_What the heck is going on here?_ Tina thought as she continued to block several more kicks and several arm swipes and fists.

"Give up!" Christie said with confidence.

Tina shut her eyes and gathered her second wind as she started to block several moves. Before shoving her opponent away and dishing out several strikes. Christie attempted to block all of Tina's fists and forearms, but quickly succumbed to Tina's counterattack.

Before Christie could counter, Tina launched herself into a flying clothesline and Christie flew through the beaten down concrete wall and into another apartment, rolling backwards several feet into dinette set and pots and dishes. The dinette shattered into several pieces and the chairs flew in multiple places.

Tina smiled and felt all the momentum going her way, but before she could do anything else.

The scene changed again, as well as her outfit.

Tina felt a cool breeze against her bare skin, looking down, she noticed she was wearing her more revealing 'wenz' swimsuit; which left nothing to the imagination. Tina looked around her new setting and saw that they were in a jungle setting with a waterfall next to them and several smaller rivers. Raising an eyebrow at the sudden change in scenery, she simply shrugged her shoulders and decided to just go with it.

Turning her attention back to Christie who was now wearing a blue swimsuit with white polka dots on it and her hair was now shorter, Tina knew that this might be her last chance at a win. Tina charged and delivered several more punches and kicks that Christie blocked. Both fought as the waves gently moved up the shore and the sun shined on their bare skin and the sand gently brushed on their limbs.

"Give up, make this easy for yourself." Christie spoke again as she prepared to grab Tina.

Tina smirked and quickly countered and grabbed Christie slamming her to the ground before hitting a Sky Twister Press on the assassin. Tina then lifted her up and delivered a Fisherman's Suplex followed by several elbow drops.

Tina stood up and smiled triumphantly at the sight of Christie lying on the ground in pain and attempting to catch her breath.

"I'm… not … done… yet…" Christie said between gasps as she struggled to get up.

"Well get up and we'll go all day if we have to." Tina replied with supreme confidence.

Tina took a step back, waiting and watching for her challenger to get up for another round. She was preparing herself for the first barrage of attacks when…

"Tina!"

The blonde's ears perked up as she heard her name called.

"Huh?"

"Tina!"

She looked around and immediately wondered where the voice was coming from. It sounded like a very familiar voice.

"Tina!"

The wrestler closed her eyes and concentrated on where the voice was coming from and why it was calling out to her. Before she could open her eyes, she felt a slightly cold hand touch her left shoulder.

* * *

Tina opened her eyes and took a quick breath. Looking directly at a ceiling, she realized she was in a dark room, though it was illuminated by the bright light of the full moon. Tina felt her naked skin touching soft, gentle silk sheets, she looked to her left and noticed that a gorgeous red head was sitting up, also naked, the bed sheets resting halfway down her thighs.

Mila's right hand was gently touching Tina's shoulder, the softness of the red head's skin felt wonderful to the blonde. It was still hard to believe that she was an MMA fighter sometimes given how soft her skin was.

"Tina!" Mila said again, finally having woken her sleeping bed buddy she breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally, you were worrying me just a bit."

Tina sat up and felt the bed sheet slide off her hardened nipples and down to her lap. Stretching her arm, she looked at her friend, though they were also 'friends with benefits' too. She wondered if her dreams had woken Mila up and that's why she attempted to wake her up.

"What's up?" Tina asked as she looked at the time and noted that it was 2am. "Did something happen?"

Mila smiled sweetly at her lover. "Well, your dream woke me up. You were kicking and throwing punches in the air like you were shadow boxing."

Tina gave a thoughtful look and rubbed the back of her head. Giggling, she kicked the sheets off and exposed her bare body to the night air.

"Sorry, it was a pretty wild dream." Tina replied as she stood up and went to the small coffee table and grab a bottle of water.

Mila sat up and rested on her knees watching Tina, without a care in the world, the large curtains shoved aside so the outside world could see them naked in their hotel room.

"What was the dream about?" The MMA fighter asked with curiosity.

Tina shrugged as she finished half her bottle and set it back on the table and approached the bed. "I was fighting that crazy British chick, Christie."

Mila titled her head to the right a bit in thought before replying. "Oh, her." She didn't know the woman personally, but heard she wasn't that well liked apparently.

Mila then smiled as Tina slipped back on to the bed, the red head turned to face the blonde who was now resting on her side. "Did you win?"

Tina smiled back, "Of course, I was winning, but…"

"But…?"

"You woke me up before I could make it decisive." Tina said, narrowing her eyes playfully.

Mila blushed a bit. "Ooops, sorry." The woman lied down on the bed resting her chin on her fist as she rested her elbow on the bed.

"It's cool." Tina responded as she reached over and ran her right hand against Mila's side.

"Want me to make it up to you?" Mila asked with a suggestive look on her face and a slightly husky tone of voice.

Tina gave her own suggestive look. "Hmm, sounds delicious."

Before Tina could do anything else, Mila pulled her on top and kissed her, they opened their mouths to the other and tongue wrestled and swapped saliva. Both moaned with delight at the passionate kiss they shared.

Pulling apart, they opened their eyes and Mila lowered herself as Tina pushed herself up with her arms and bent her knees, looking down Tina smiled as she felt Mila reach up with both hands and squeeze her large breasts.

Tina moaned and sighed at the soft, gentle touch, her nipples were gently picked and pulled at. As if on cue, Mila wrapped her lips around one her hard nipples and began to suck. Tina gasped loudly and threw head back and shut her eyes as she felt the wonderful feeling of her lover pleasing her breasts. Mila left no stone under turned as she squeezed the breast she was sucking on while also playing, pulling and pressing the other hardened bud.

For a few moments Mila spent time on one nipple before moving to the other, sucking with the same gentle manner. Mila used her tongue to pleasure the pebbled areola while sucking gently.

Tina made every attempt to not collapse on Mila given how much her body was responding to her breasts being pleasured. After another moment, Mila pulled away and crawled back up and pulled Tina back down for another soft kiss.

Rolling around, Tina rested underneath and Mila was now on top. The women smiled at each other, Mila smiled at Tina licking her lips as she crawled up and let her breasts hover over Tina's face. The blonde immediately reached up and cupped and squeezed the red head's own firm mounds before giving the same treatment by sucking and using her tongue to please Mila. Tina sucked and nibbled gently using her teeth to twist Mila's own pinkish buds.

The red head shifted slightly as she rubbed her smooth and thick landing stir that lead to her most intimate area against Tina's bare belly, One of Mila's legs rubbed against Tina's bare skinned area that led to her own intimate place.

Another few moments passed and the lovers positioned their legs between the others. Mila adjusted herself and pressed her left thigh against Tina's warm and slightly moist womanhood, Tina arched and pressed her right thigh against Mila's womanhood in the same manner, enjoying the pubic hair giving her thigh a buzz that was wonderful.

"You're the best in so many things, kid." Tina said as she gently messaged Mila's neck before they continued.

"Same to you, Tina." Mila responded as she intertwined her right hand with Tina's left.

Before they even started, Tina knew that this was a great night. An enjoyable, though a bit of a weird and crazy dream, and making love to her favorite girl.

Tina really didn't have much to complain about, neither did Mila. They were more than best friends, more than girlfriends, they had a relationship that was beyond that.

And in many ways, it was a dream come true for both of them.

* * *

**End Note:** Well, hope you enjoyed the story. Decided to purposely end the story this way and make everyone of you who reads this wanting a little more. I hope no one faults me for that.

Leave reviews, comments, constructive criticisms and so forth. Until next time.


End file.
